The Cabin
by TheDeathEaterDemigod
Summary: The 7 (plus Nico and Thalia) Are going camping in Maine. But the real adventures start off AT Target, when they meet fans, and other things. By things, I mean deadly canibal Cyclops. So many demigods obviously alerted something.. Percy's caught off gaurd by one, and let's just say it goes downhill from there. Please read this funny, adventurous story! T for Violence


**Disclaimer: YOU know, I don't own it.**

* * *

Percy's pov

We all sat in the cramped car as we pulled into the Target parking lot. By we all, I mean me, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico, and Thalia. We were in a mini van, and I was in the back, in between Annabeth and Leo. Me, Annabeth, and Leo were cramped, but we were also wearing our camp shirts, since we were picked up from camp. Since Thalia and Nico were the last ones picked up, they were sitting on the floor, where there was space. Jason was driving. I had my sweatshirt on, and so did Leo. It was cold out.

We were all singing along to Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. We then heard on the radio after the song the radio guys talking. "Hey guys how's your summer going? Mines great. How bout you Jared?"

"Mines fine. Don't forget guys, August 16th, Sea of Monsters!"

"Yup, Logan Lerman stars in the film of Percy Jackson, Sea of Monsters! Boundaries are falling around Camp Half-Blood, Percy and his sidekick Annabeth go to find the golden fleece to save camp, and their Satyr friend, now back to the music. Diamonds by Rihanna is up next on 95.5!"

Everyone turned to me and Annabeth, confused if that was a signal from the gods or monsters. Me, Annabeth, and Thalia sat there, confused at what we just heard as well.

"Did he just say Sidekick?!" Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Yup..." I said.

We all went back to singing obnoxiously, but we were on alert. Jason finally parked the car in the parking ot to Target. He purposely put it as far away from the store as possible, just to be a butt. I bet he also knew, we would race. "Hey guys, beat ya there." I said.

"Your on." Thalia and Jason said. Instanly I started running as fast as I could, as Thalia and Jason trailed behind me. Honestly, I just got a head start. I'm not much of a runner, I'm more of a fight-and-then-run-for-my-life type of person. I ended up tripping on a rock, and falling on my face, right in front of the store. Jason and Thalia ran up and touched the door. Thalia won. I was still on the ground, slightly laughing. I could just imagine my face when that happened. I got up quickly dusting all of the dirt off me. I noticed I was also inches away from the sidewalk,in the street. A car was impatiently waiting. I smiled and waved at him, and walked to where Thalia and Jason were.

"-I would've won too." I said.

"Mhmm sure, fish boy." Thalia laughed.

"Pinecone face."I retorted.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth chimed in. turned around to see all my friends. Franks face was red from laughter, and Piper looked at me with a bit of worry.

"Uh, Percy... You should clean up in the bathroom... Your kind of bleeding."I instantly felt compelled to go clean up in the bathroom. I think she just noticed she accidently used charm speak, from the blush forming on her face. The feeling went away after a second.

"I'll be fine." I said. I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to whipe the blood off my face. We walked inside, and the A.C was on."I'm freezing." Annabeth said.I instantly took of my sweatshirt and handed it to her."Thank you for your dirty and bloody sweatshirt. Very gentleman like." She said, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed as she actually put the sweatshirt on. It looked a little too big for her, since I was taller, kind of, but she didn't mind. "We should get you a new sweatshirt.." She said, looking at the one I let her borrow.

"Guys," Jason said. "We're getting popcorn, butter, cheerios, toilet paper, and towels. Me, Piper, And Leo will go to the food section, Frank and Hazel, go get toilet paper, Nico and Thalia, get towels, Percy and Annabeth... Just do something without getting yourself killed, okay?" He was mostly directing that to me.

I nodded."Only if I can drive us to Walmart and then after the airport I can drive to the cabin." I said."So if we don't let you drive, your going to get yourself killed?" Jason asked.I nodded."Well, I'll think about it." He said. I forgot to mention, we were going camping up in Maine in a cabin at Trickey Pond in Naples. The horrible thing- We were flying to Logan Airport in Boston. From there, we were driving in a rental van.

I "Fine."Me and Annabeth started walking towards the books. She wanted books for the ride. I don't understand how she reads with Dyslexia. She had a little carriage. We had to make this quick because About 9 demigods in one store, and about 5 big 3 kids... We were a walking buffet. We were standing at the books while Annabeth was picking out books like Harry Potter, and Divergent. She claimed she never had the time to read Harry Potter. I was looking in the kids section."Hey look at this..." Annabeth said, picking up a book.

"What?"I asked, reading the cover of the book she just gave me. Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Lightning Thief. I looked in surprise. I opened the book, and I read the first line. I didn't want to be a Half-Blood. it said, or something like that. My dyslexia was screwing my vision up."The Hades..?" I said. Annabeth shrugged,and added the book to her now mountain of books. Then I heard laughing, turned around, and saw Leo whizz by on the carriage. Jason came by on a carriage not five seconds later. Piper was walking, laughing.

"What on earth?"

"Carriage races." She said. She obviously saw the look of Jealousy on my face. "Maybe you could join-"

"No, I think Percy would probably end up crashing into TVs or something." Annabeth was right. Piper gave a sad smile, and walked over to where Leo and Jason went to. An about 13 year old girl walked over.

"Hi." She said, with a smile.

"Hello." I said, looking at Annabeth, kinda nervous that this wasn't a girl.

"Are you.. I mean.. Um... What's your name?" She asked.

"Percy... Why?" her eyes widened.

"As in Percy Jackson?" She said, her voice getting high.

"Yeah..." I said, instinctly reaching for Riptide. Annabeth seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"I'm Miranda... Miranda Smith.. Oh my gods... I'm meeting the actual PERCY JACKSON! " She squeeled.

"Are you a demigod?" I asked."No, well... I hope."

"How do you know me?"

"Your famous of course! You have books written about you, movies! And there's a cliff hanger where you and Annabeth fall into Tartarus!" She squeeked. I thought she was going to pee her pants from excitement, Me and Annabeth both flinched at the mention of Tartarus."Wait..Is... Is Leo here?!" She asked.

"Um no..." I said. I gave Annabeth the face that said we should grab the others and go. She nodded.

"We have to go." Annabeth said, looking off towards the direction Leo and Jason went.

"Wait can I have your autograph?!" The girl asked. There was a loud crash, and screams.

"Not enough time, now Annabeth, either Leo or Jason just crashed, or we've been here WAY too long."

"Oh so Leo is here?You lied-"A roar brokey our mini argument. Me and Annabeth shared glances, and ran to the sound of the crash. That's when we saw a cyclops, glaring at a Frank and Hazel who were on the ground. I took out Riptide. This thing wasn't going down easily. Not without a fight. Two more Cyclops flanked its side. These things were huge. One glared at me, and charged. I stabbed it in the leg as he ran towards me, and he quickly fell down.

"Food!"it roared. Annabeth took out her dagger, and Frank had turned into his normal war elephant. He was now running circles around the Cyclops. Thalia and Nico arrived. Thalia took out a spear as Nico took out his sword. Nico went to Annabeth's aid, and Thalia went to Hazel. I turned around to notice the Cyclops was running towards me again, and this time I wasn't prepared. He picked me up and I struggled to get out of the fist he made me in.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. He was squeezing me, hard.

"Son of Poseidon, must be tasty." The one eyed terror mused. Jason, Leo, and Piper came around the corner. The Cyclops was squeezing me so hard, I couldn't breathe that well, and I felt like I was going to black out. I heard a few teenage girls cry out "Percy!" But I couldn't make it out then and there. I seriously couldn't breath then, and I felt like a few of his you'rerh. Nnui uuum hy bnny yyymy bones snapped. I heard a few people yell, stuff I couldn't make out, and suddenly, I was dropped. I was dropped basically from the ceiling, so when I hit the ground, I was awfully surprised I wasn't dead


End file.
